


Passing Fancy

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In New York, Justin gets kind of addicted to karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 65: Passing

In New York, Justin gets kind of addicted to karaoke.

He's not sure how it happens. One moment he's being dragged to the local embarrass-yourself-totally-in-front-of-mocking-strangers karaoke bar by his ruler straight co-worker, Ralph, and the next he's cancelling plans at Splash to belt out cringe-worthy versions of _Respect_ and _Fat Bottomed Girls_.

He manages to keep his addiction hidden from Brian during three scheduled visits, but when Brian drops in unexpectedly on a Friday evening just as Justin is about to walk out the door, he crumbles like a cheap pie crust.

Turns out Brian does a mean Freddie Mercury.


End file.
